User blog:Kaido King of the Beasts/Giving Thanks
It's 1 year after the Marineford War, and the Revolutionaries have just taken a hard hit. The World Government had discovered one of their main bases, forcing mass evacuation. Currently a large portion of the Revolutionaries are at a camp on a Winter Island. It is nearing total winter, and food and supplies are scarce. One boy, a 12-year-old by the name of Flynn, is taking it rather hardly. Flynn: I hate this! Soon the World Government will just find us again, and then we'll have to move somewhere worse! This is as bad as it gets! Dragon: Hey, I couldn't help but overhear you. Come sit down. I want to tell you something. Flynn goes over toward Dragon and sits. Dragon: You see this? This is a book of records, going back centuries. It contains information on events that hardly anyone knows about. The World Government would destroy the world just to get this book, and I think it'll be good for you to read its contents. Flynn: Why? What could be so interesting? Dragon: Well, take this: 16 years ago, the town of Flevance came down with an incurable poisoning. This poisoning came from the minerals they mined, which the World Government wanted for trade. The World Government knew this would happen, but they let it go on so they could get all the money they could. When the town of Flevance could no longer mine, they were disposed of like machines. Only the Supernova Trafalgar Law managed to escape. Flynn: Wow! That's terrible! Dragon: That's not all. Hundreds of humans, merfolk, fishmen, and others have been sold into slavery to the Celestial Dragons in the last decade alone. Almost all of them have died through suicide, overwork, or by their masters killing them on a whim. And almost as many people have died just by being unfortunate enough to be near a Celestial Dragon. You know Sabo, my second in command, right? That's what happened to him. If we hadn't treated him in time, he would have just been another casualty of a murderous whim. Flynn: I can't believe this...this world is seeming more and more like a nightmare. Dragon: It only gets worse. Dozens of countries all over the world have been subjugated by lawless gangs that the government overlooks or is bribed into overlooking, or even by the World Government themselves. Look here. Cocoyasi Village. For 10 years, the Arlong Pirates extorted everything from the citizens and killed them if they so chose. The Marines were just fine with that, as long as they got some of the dues. It took some selfless heroes who didn't care what the government thought to actually do something and finally liberate the island. Flynn: I don't get it...how can people live in this world, and be...OK WITH IT? Robin: What are you showing this boy, Dragon...? Dragon: Ah, Robin, you're actually the one I most wanted to see. Robin: Oh, no...you're showing him that book? Dragon: I just want him to learn something. And if it's OK with you, do you think you could...? Robin: Alright...I guess so. I grew up on the island of Ohara, and on that island was a group of historians. They were naturally curious, and so they tried to uncover the secrets of the Void Century. It was their belief that everyone had the right to know the world's history. But the World Government...didn't like that. Because contained in the records of the Void Century is something...bad about the government. Flynn: I've never heard of an island named Ohara! Robin: That's because it doesn't exist anymore. The World Government...destroyed it...and... Dragon: Robin was the sole survivor. And since she too has knowledge, she's been chased by the World Government for over 20 years. So, Flynn, did this teach you anything? Flynn: I suppose that things could get a lot worse than this...I should just be thankful that we're safe here, ready to fight another day. Sorry if this turned out a little corny and preachy, but Happy Thanksgiving! Category:Blog posts